heroesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Adam Winters/Other Versions
Alternate Versions Alternate Versions from Star Trek Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters from the prime reality. He worn a 2350s type A Starfleet command duty uniform from 2353-2366, a 2360s type B Starfleet command duty uniform from 2366-2369, a 2360s Starfleet covert ops attire in 2369, a early 2370s Starfleet command duty uniform from 2369-2373, a 2370s type D Starfleet command dress uniform in 2370, a 2370s Starfleet command excursion uniform in 2373, a 2370s Starfleet command duty uniform from 2373-2379, a captain's variant Starfleet command duty uniform in 2373, a 2260s Starfleet science duty uniform in 2268, a 2370s type A Starfleet command dress uniform in 2374, a 2370s type B Starfleet command dress uniform in 2375, a 2370s Starfleet command desert robes in 2375, a 2250s type A Starfleet command duty uniform (alternate reality) in 2255-2263, a 2250s Starfleet thruster suit (alternate reality) in 2259, a 2260s type B Starfleet command duty uniform (alternate reality) from 2263 and a 2260s Starfleet command survival gear (alternate reality) in 2263. He also worn various clothing for various hologram programs. He had worn suits, a trenchcoat, a waistcoat and a tuxedo. He had a Starfleet combadge from 2353-2379, a Starfleet communicator in 2268, a TR-560 Starfleet tricorder VI from 2361-2366, a TR-580 Starfleet tricorder VII from 2366-2372, a TR-590 Starfleet tricorder X from 2372-2379, a 2260s Starfleet tricorder in 2268, a TR-590 Starfleet tricorder XI in 2379, a Starfleet communicator (alternate reality) from 2255, a Starfleet tricorder (alternate reality) from 2255, hypospray and a personal access display device from 2353-2379. He also had Federation credits, Latinum, Darseks, Lek, Beryllium, Renns, a type 2 Starfleet phaser from 2353-2379, a 2360s klingon disruptor from 2366-2375, a 2360s bajoran phaser from 2369-2375, a type 3 Starfleet phaser from 2360-2378, a 2360s romulan disruptor rifle from 2366-2375, a Starfleet compression phaser rifle from 2375-2378, a 2360s bajoran phaser rifle from 2369-2375, a 2370s kellerun assault rifle in 2370, a 2370s cardassian disruptor rifle in 2372, a type 2 Starfleet phaser (alternate reality) from 2255 and a 2380s romulan disruptor from 2258. He currently resides in the alternate reality. - Parallel= Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters from a parallel universe. He worn a variant of the 2366 Starfleet command duty uniform. Along with the use of pips on the collar to denote rank, this version used gold bars behind a silver Starfleet delta as well. - Subspace Inversion= Adam Winters was an alternate future version of Adam Winters. He worn a 2360s type E Starfleet flag officer duty uniform, but later worn the 2390s duty uniform. - Slipstream Crash= Adam Winters was an alternate future version of Adam Winters. He worn a 2360s type E Starfleet flag officer duty uniform with the 2390s combadge. - Future= Adam Winters was an alternate future version of Adam Winters. He worn a duty uniform consisted of a red double-breasted jacket with, gold trim running down the edge of the jacket over the right breast and on the cuffs, black piping running across the yoke and black pants. His rank was show in a series of pips on the upper right breast pocket, just above the piping. }} Alternate Versions from '' Doctor Who'' Guardian was an alternate version of Adam Winters from N-Space. He had the powers of omnilingualism, animal communication, regeneration, telepathy, mental manipulation and hypnosis. He had a cellphone (superphone), a sonic screwdriver, psychic paper, a time ring, a vortex manipulator, a TARDIS key and the Key of Rassilon. He also had British pounds, Dollars, Credits, Grotzits, Sentient money and Units. - Inferno Earth= The Master was an alternate version of Adam Winters from the Inferno Earth. He was mentioned by Brigade Leader Alastair Lethbridge-Stewart, after mistaken the Detective for being him. }} Alternate Versions from Red Dwarf Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters. He worn a JMC senior officers uniform, a JMC officers dark jacket and a [[w:c:reddwarf:Jupiter Mining Corporation Uniform#Rebuilt Red Dwarf|JMC senior officers uniform (rebuilt Red Dwarf)]]. He had the time wand, the molecular destabilizer and DollarPounds. - Future Echoes= Adam Winters was an alternate future version of Adam Winters. He was unique for being the first future version of Adam and had the highest possibility of ending up Adam's true future. - Female= Alice Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters from a parallel universe. She the female counterpart of Adam in a universe where women were the dominant sex and men were the ones that get pregnant. - Space Corps= Fosters was an alternate version of Adam Winters from a parallel universe. - High= High Winters was a version of Adam Winters created by the triplicator with all of his negative aspects removed. He wore a hooded white robe and sandals and bore a star and crescent moon design on his forehead. He carried a small pouch containing pulses and curd for the refreshment of others. He was killed by Lister being controlled by Low Lister. - Low= Low Winters was a version of Adam Winters created by the triplicator with all of his positive aspects removed. He wore a black trenchcoat, a black t-shirt with a skull and crossbones underneath, black fingerless gloves, black trousers and black boots. He was destroyed when the two versions of Red Dwarf were combined to recreate the original. - Fascist Earth= Francis Doyle was an alternate version of Adam Winters from a parallel universe. - Future= Future Adam Winters was an alternate future version of Adam Winters. He was immoral and corrupt due to years of abusing the time drive. - Alternate= Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters from an alternate reality. He wore a navy blue uniform consisting of tight blue trousers, black shoes light blue shirt, dark blue tie, dark blue jacket with epaulets and a black utility belt. The jacket had a name badge on the left breast. }} Alternate Versions from Rick and Morty Admiral Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters from an unknown dimension. He was the admiral of the Winters Republic's navy. - Aqua= Aqua Adam was an alternate version of Adam Winters from an unknown dimension. He shared the general appearance to Adam, though with many distinguishable features usually acquainted with that of a sea creature. He also worn a helmet, presumably filled with water. - B-27= Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters from Dimension B-27. He was mentioned by Adam as the best lawyer to defend him, Summer and Morty. - C-137= Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters from Dimension C-137. He had cybernetic implants that granted him the powers of augmented vision, electromagnetic vision, bio vision, x-ray vision, infrared vision, telescopic vision, microscopic vision and dream eater. He had a portal gun, interdimensional goggles, a time-stabilizing collar, Dollars, Flurbos, Smidgen, Blemflarcks, Schmeckles, Yummy' Yum bars and a laser gun. He currently resides in the replacement dimension. - Cowboy= Cowboy Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters from an unknown dimension. He looked very similar to Adam, aside from a few differences. Unlike Adam, he worn a red bandana around his neck, a brown jacket, a large belt buckle on his belt, boots with spurs and a brown cowboy hat. - Cronenberg= Cronenberg Adam was an alternate version of Adam Winters from Cronenberg World. He took a portal to Earth C-137 with Cronenberg Rick and Cronenberg Morty, after they turned the entire population of Cronenberg World into normal Humans and wanted a world where they would fit in. - Detective= Detective Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters from an unknown dimension. He was a detective of Major Crimes Division. - Evil= Evil Adam Winters was a cyborg of Adam Winters from an unknown dimension. After his death, Adams from the Winters Republic opened his head, revealing sophisticated robotics which lead them to believe that he was being remotely controlled. Unbeknownst to them, he was under the control of Evil Morty. - Replacement= Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters from the replacement dimension. After the Defibrillator was programmed wrong and when finished, the entire thing exploded killing him. Just then, Rick, Morty and Adam came in and they buried the bodies of their alternate dimension versions in the backyard and lived out the rest of their lives in their places. - Robot= Robot Adam was an alternate version of Adam Winters from an unknown dimension. He was a robot in the form of young man. He had a giant hinge mouth and light purple pupils and his hands were robot claws. - Toxic= Toxic Adam was the embodiment of all qualities Adam Winters deems negative, created as the result of having all his cognitive toxins removed in an intergalactic day spa. He was reabsorbed by Adam. }} Alternate Versions of X-Men Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters from the original timeline. He was killed by a sentinel. - Averted= Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters from the averted timeline. }} Alternate Versions from Arrowverse Wesley Dodds was an alternate version of Adam Winters from Earth One. He had the power of precognition. He worn a brown suit and tie with a white shirt underneath, black gloves and black shoes. He also wears a brown trenchcoat and a brown hat along with a gas mask and a grapple gun. - Earth Two= Wesley Dodds was an alternate version of Adam Winters from Earth Two. He worn a black leather jacket with a black t-shirt underneath, black gloves, black trainers and a gas mask. He was killed by Zoom. - Earth Ten= Wesley Dodds was an alternate version of Adam Winters from Earth Ten. He worn a black suit and tie with a white shirt underneath, black gloves and black boots. He also worn a black trenchcoat with the swastika flag on an armband above his left elbow and a black cap along with a gas mask. - Earth Twelve= Wesley was an alternate version of Adam Winters from Earth Twelve. He was mentioned by Harrison Wolfgang Wells to be a famous musician. - Earth Nineteen= Sandman was an alternate version of Adam Winters from Earth Nineteen. He was mentioned by HR Wells to have fought along side the Flash in event known as World War M. - Earth Twenty-Two= Wesley was an alternate version of Adam Winters from Earth Twenty-Two. He was mentioned by Wells 2.0 to have accidently blown himself up. }} Alternate Versions of Buffy the Vampire Slayer Adam Jackson was an alternate version of Adam Winters from the Buffyverse. - Wishverse= Adam Jackson was an alternate version of Adam Winters from the Wishverse. He escaped the Wishverse, but was later killed by Adam. }} Others Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters. He worn a Planetary Union command uniform. - Back to the Future= Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters. - Star Wars= Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters. He had a connection to the Force that granted him the powers of telekinesis, telepathy, mind probe, mind trick, psychometry, taming beasts, force vision, force deflection, force jump, force speed and force lightning. His lightsaber combat style shows advanced skill in Shii-Cho, Makashi, Soresu, Ataru, Shien, Niman and Juyo. He worn Jedi robes, a Galactic Empire stormtrooper armor and First Order stormtrooper armor. He had Galactic credits, Wupiupi, a yellow lightsaber, a green crossguard lightsaber, a darksaber and Z6 riot control baton. - Men in Black= Alpha was an alternate version of Adam Winters. He worn a black suit and tie with a white shirt underneath and black shoes. He had a neuralyzer, a De-Atomizer pistol and a De-Atomizer shotgun. - Warehouse 13= Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters. He worn a suit and tie with a white shirt underneath and shoes. He had a Farnsworth, a portable ping device, neutralizer equipment and a Tesla. - Marvel Cinematic Universe= Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters. He had the powers of technopathy. He had a S.H.I.E.L.D. ID card, a S.H.I.E.L.D. lanyard, backscatter glasses, a Night-Night pistol and a I.C.E.R. pistol. - Smallville= Adam Luthor was an alternate version of Adam Winters. He worn a blue hoodie and gold gloves. He also branded a golden 'G' on the belt, also had a gold helmet which contain a voice changer. His helmet had special electronic features, one of these features allowed him to communicate with Watchtower. - DC Extended Universe= Christopher Kent was an alternate version of Adam Winters. He had the power of solar energy absorption, super strength, super speed, super leaping, super breath, arctic breath, heat vision, x-ray vision, telescopic vision, microscopic vision and flight. He worn a black spandex suit with red lining and shoulder pads. It also had the House of El symbol on the chest. - BioShock= Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters. He had various vigors and plasmids that granted him the powers of force field, anti-gravity, charge, pyrokinesis, crow control, possession, energy absorption, electrokinesis, hyrokinesis, ammo attraction, cryokinesis, invisibility and x-ray vision, bee control, super speed, gravity manipulation and Little Sisters curing. He had bandages, a medical kit, a first aid kit, salt flasks, EVE flasks, EVE hypos, infusions, gene tonics, Pap Drink sodas, Hop-Up cola, Cheeky pep bars, Choco's candy bars, Shelton's caramel candy, Thanks Mom! creme-filled cakes, a genetic key, lockpicks, Silver Eagles and an invitation mask. He also had a Colt 1851 Navy "Paddywhacker" pistol, a Winchester Model 1887 "China Broom" shotgun, a Winchester Model 1887 "Heater" shotgun, a ZK-383 "Triple R" machine gun, a ZK-383 "Repeater" machine gun, a M1928A1 Thompson machine gun and a wrench. - Alternate Earth= Logan Lerman was an alternate version of Adam Winters from an alternate Earth. - Wishverse= Adam Jackson was an alternate version of Adam Winters from the Wishverse. He escaped the Wishverse, but was later killed by Adam. - Taken= Mr. Frost was a version of Adam Winters created by the Dark Presence. He was destroyed by Adam. }} Category:Males Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Deceased Category:Heroes